The Sounds of Thunder
by Major Sprinkles
Summary: I am very bad at summaries, so please just read and tell me what you think! Mericcup One-Shot (Mericcup, almost)


**N/A: First story. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave (I just love em!)**

Merida's eyes flew open, she brought the sheets up over her head as she tried to drown out the storm's sound. _Why does it have to storm?_ She thought to herself. Merida rolled over so she was facing her window. It was raining heavily and the thunder was so loud you would have thought it was right over head. Merida clamped her eyes shut and began singing,

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth, mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan-" Merida suddenly screamed as another burst of thunder clapped. She brought her covers back up over her head and began quivering. She stopped, though, when her door creaked open slightly.

"Mum?" Merida whispered as she looked up over her covers.

"No, lassie. It's just little old me," said a familiar voice.

Merida looked to her slightly open door to see a familiar outline in the

light of the doorway.

"Hiccup… Ahm sorry. Did ah wake yu?" Merida said, hopping against hope that Hiccup hadn't been awoken by her screams and he had just been in her wing of the castle.

"Nah… I was just out for a stroll," Hiccup whispered kindly. Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, are ya now? Or were ya ou' fer a midnight snack?" Merida teased him.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of a little storm." Hiccup said as another thunder clap sounded, which caused Merida to scream and dive back under her covers. She didn't say anything to Hiccup's tease, because it was true, she was afraid.

"I'm sorry Merida." Hiccup said as he came over and sat on the side of her bed. He reached out his hand and put it on her arm.

"It's fine. An' besides, yur righ'." She whispered as she curled up under the covers.

"I know that." Hiccup said smugly. Another thunder clapped and Merida curled up even more.

"Mer, are you ok?" He said cautiously. He, of all people knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of her punches, and she most often gave them when she was asked if she was 'ok'. But all she did was shake her head.

"Ahm scared." She whispered.

She turned around and curled up next to Hiccup. He was a little shocked, not once in the many years he had known her, had she openly admitted to ever being afraid. Even now, he could feel her quivering next to him. He lifted his hand and began lightly petting her head of fiery locks.

"Shhh… It's ok. Everything will be alright." He said softly.

"Hiccup, can you make it go away?" Merida asked, her voice shaking.

Hiccup looked down at her. Was this the same Merida that he had known? Maybe it was just a new side of her. Hiccup smiled to himself.

"Sorry, lassie. I can't do that. But maybe you could," He suggested, but knew it was futile. Only Odin could control the weather.

Merida nodded briefly, then she started saying something. Hiccup couldn't hear her, so he bent down closer, and he was amazed to hear her singing.

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth, mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan. Ar rìbhinn òig, fàs as faic, do thir, dìleas fhéin."

It wasn't the best singing, but Hiccup decided that the only way it didn't sound perfect was from the many years this song had been put away in the back of her mind.

Softly, Merida began to sing a little louder.

"a ghrian a's ghealaich, stiùir sinn, Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòire, Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òig, Mhaighdean uasal bhan." She ended softly. Hiccup noticed that she wasn't shaking anymore. He smiled, looked like she didn't need him anymore.

Merida sighed, she was happy, and somehow, the storm seemed a little less frightening.

Hiccup moved to away from Merida and started towards the door, but stopped when he heard Merida say,

"Hiccup, can yu stay here? A' least until th' storm dies down."

Hiccup smiled again.

"Of course, lassie." He said. He walked back over to the bed and lay down next to her. She curled up around him as she began humming her song softly. Silently, the two drifted off to sleep.

 **And that's it! Hope all of you liked it, 'cause that was my first story ever. And if you did like please review to tell me what ya think!**


End file.
